Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Facebook Ed
by kokodiggory
Summary: Similar to the plot GoF but has different characters, and the current characters' REAL lovers :P A tribute to my HP obsessed friends :P
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright peeps. My first chapter. It follows the GoF plot, but I didn't put some part in because you're supposed to be intelligent and figure it out. I'm sleepy now, and not in the mood to fix typos. But please do review :D

"Are you bloody out of your mind Koatha?" Ron Weasley asked me as I was slipping on my Ireland hat while we were waiting for the Quidditch World Cup final match between Ireland and Bulgaria to commence.

Before I could say anything, Fred Weasley gave Ron a horrified look, "Of course she's not Ron," he said, "Just because you are, doesn't mean she is."

Ron gave Fred a glare while I bit on my nails to stop myself from laughing.

"Hey, don't say that about Ron!" Elyse scolded as she was trying to stop her Krum figure flying around in circles continuously.

"Elyse, save yourself from our little Ronniekins here before it's too late," Fred said to as he caught the Krum and handed it back to Elyse. Elyse rolled her eyes and stuffed the Krum figure into her purse she was carrying.

"Shut up Fred, before I hex you," Ron said, putting his arms protectively around Elyse.

Fred and his George snickered and turned around towards where I was sitting.

"Where's Suraya?" asked George. I pointed towards the couples lip locking a few seats besides me. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if to say "they're already at it?" I gave a little nod and he gave a little laugh. I looked at them with a smile, they've just started going out end of June, but I knew how much Suraya liked Harry since our first year.

_They're perfect for each other_, I thought, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

I was never the girl for romance; I always spent my time playing Quidditch with my house team Gryffindor at Hogwarts or be a nerd and read books like Hermione. But that didn't stop me from liking a certain Weasley. Fred Weasley. I've liked him since my first year at Hogwarts. He was funny and quite understanding. All my years at Hogwarts, I never had eyes for anyone. Well, other than the time when I went out with Seamus last year for a month but we broke it off because he likes Lavender more. But deep inside, I knew he didn't like me. And that was that hardest thing I had to accept. Hermione always encouraged me to get closer to him and said that he'll eventually come around. But I knew better, he liked my cousin Angelina. And I don't blame him, she's gorgeous and a wicked Quidditch player. I gave a long sigh and turned towards the Quidditch pitch, the match was just about to begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, let me help you with that," said Fred when he saw me struggling to lift my left foot up to the step stool that was in front of me.

"No, it's okay Fred," I said but he ignored me. He gently lifted my foot up to the step stool, and looked at the cut across it. I tripped while I was trying to run away from Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup after the finals.

"Whoa that's one deep cut," he said, still examining it.

"Hehe, yeah," I winced, as he breathed softly over it. When he saw my expression, he gave a apologetic look and said, "Oh sorry"

I gave him a soft smile, "No, it's okay, could you please pass the antidote, it's the green one," I said, pointed towards the cup which was filled with green bubbly liquid. He leaned over to pick up the antidote and started dabbing my cut with the liquid.

"Fred, wha- what are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

He gave a little smirk, "Making sure you get better."

I could feel my heart give a little jump when he said that.

"Thanks," I said with a grin.

For a few minute, the only sounds were the fireplace roaring in front of us, and Mrs. Weasley's voice from the next room, telling everyone to pack up for Hogwarts, since we were leaving tomorrow.

He glanced up, and asked "You've packed for Hogwarts right?"

"Yes Fred I did, but you might want to do it before you mum comes in and starts yelling at you for not doing it." I warned.

"Oh, she won't be doing that, I've already packed," he said proudly.

I gaped at him, "Seriously? Wow, didn't know you're planning to be a nerd this year at Hogwarts."

"Of course not! Koatha! What are you thinking!" he said, with a fake surprised expression.

I rolled my eyes, "Well there's got to be a reason to as why you did it."

"Can't a man just pack earlier than he's supposed to Koatha?"

"Yes they can but-"

"No buts, now shut up and get to bed before my mum thinks we're up to something", he interrupted.

Before I could say anything, Mrs, Weasley came into the room.

"Koatha, dear, how's that cut of yours?" she asked.

"Its better, thanks for asking," I replied.

"Well, I've got Fred's bed ready, you can sleep there for the night while he's on the couch," she said as she grabbed the antidote from Fred's hand, and pushed him aside and started to bandage my leg.

"Oh no! It's okay, I'll sleep here, it's much easier, and I don't think I can take anymore walking." I said before Fred protested. Surprisingly he didn't.

"No, Koatha, sleep in my bed, it's more comfortable, I carry you up there," he said firmly.

"No, Fred! Please! I like here more anyways!"

Mrs. Weasley spoke before Fred had the chance to say anything, "Okay, if it's more comfortable for you dear, then I prefer you stay here." She pulled out her wand and gave it a little wave. Instantly, pillows and blankets appeared around me. She propped me up on the largest pillow and spread the blanket over me.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, you really don't need to do all this for me," I said gratefully.

"Oh nonsense!" she said, picking up the antidote, and turned to Fred, "You need to get going soon; we have to leave early tomorrow morning. Goodnight Koatha, sleep tight! Call me if you need anything."

"Goodnight, and thanks again!" I called to Mrs. Weasley, and grabbed the book I was reading from the coffee table besides me. While I was doing this, I realized Fred still hadn't left the room, and instead he climbed into the couch, which currently served as a bed, besides me.

"Fred!" I yelped, "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to go to bed?"

"I am," he smirked, "and I want to see why you're reading this book again for the millionth time this year."

He grabbed the book out of my hand, and read the cover, "Pride and Prejudice?"

I started blushing furiously, and grabbed it back, "It's nothing, just some stupid love story."

He gave a low chuckle, "Sure, just let me read the first chapter."

I hesitantly gave the book to him and he grabbed it. The few minutes he spent reading the first chapter felt like eternity. Finally, he closed the book and handed it over to me.

"Didn't know you were a romance fan," he grinned.

"Oh shut up"

He snickered. I felt a sharp pain searing through my foot, and gave a little yelp. He gave a worried look, "What happen?"

"It's nothing, just my leg. Urgh, it's bugging the hell outta me," I muttered angrily.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, concerned.

"Nah, it'll be gone," I said sleepily, my head lolling onto his shoulder. I could feel him adjusting my pillow and wrapped his arm around me. The last thing I heard was him saying, "Sweet dreams" and felt something brush against my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okiee, here's the second chapter! Yeah, didn't bother correcting typos in this one too :P I had a longer chapter for this but I couldn't finish it and I know how much you guys wanted to read it and I promised a chapter 2nite. I will prolly update again like on Friday. Please do review :D**

The very next morning was chaos. Everyone was busy getting ready to leave for King's Cross Station. Ginny was packing last minute stuff, Harry was polishing his broom, Ron was trying to calm Pigwidgeon down, Hermione was buried into a book (The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk), the twin's were huddled in a corner whispering something to each quietly and writing something down on a parchment, Bill was reading The Daily Prophet, Charlie was eating toast and Mrs. Weasley was all over the place, making sure everyone's stuff has been packed and frantically making sandwiches. After a few hours, everyone's stuff was packed and ready to go.

When we arrived at King's Cross Station, it had been raining hard. After getting out our trunks from the taxi (which was quite difficult as Fred's trunk was filled with Filibuster Fireworks, and had exploded while the Muggle taxi driver was putting it on the trolley), we all headed to Platform 9 ¾ to board the train, Hogwarts Express. Ten minutes before we all boarded the train, Mrs. Weasley gave us our sandwiches and her lecture about being safe.

"Now remember, be safe, work hard and don't hurt yourselves. This year is going to be a bit different, but I won't say anymore than that. Get on the train now!! Hurry, hurry!" she said, as she was pushing us towards the train.

Harry asked, "Different, Mrs. Weasley? Exactly h-"

"You'll find out when you get to school Harry! Thank goodness you lot aren't old enough to compete," she said.

"Compete?" Fred asked in a curious voice.

Before he got an answer, the train gave a loud whistle to indicate that it was leaving. We all quickly got on board and started looking for a compartment.

"Well, Lee's waiting for us there, we'll see you at school," said George, pointing to a tall black student with dreadlocks, and he and Fred headed towards him.

"Guess we'll sit in our usual seats," said Hermione to the rest of us.

"You lot go ahead, I see Luna over there, I'll hang out with her," said Ginny, going over to Ravenclaw student with messy blonde hair, protuberant grey eyes, and looked as if she was in another galaxy.

Ron, Elyse, Suraya, Harry, Hermione and I walked by several compartments before finding an empty one. I grabbed the seat next to Hermione and we immediately started to talk at once about something 'different' Mrs. Weasley had mentioned.

"Reckon we have new teachers?" asked Ron.

"Of course we do Ron. Defence Against the Dark Arts, remember?" Hermione said.

"Oh right," Ron said, "Well, what could be so different that Mum isn't telling us?"

"Well, we'll find out tonight at the Feast won't we," Suraya said, as she was getting some money out for the sweets from the trolley lady.

I started to get up, and Ron asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh I'm going to look for Mona and Megan, I haven't seen them all summer," I replied.

Suraya got up, "I'll come with you, I need to look for Roger, he still has my Quidditch book from last year," and gave Harry a peck on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Meet me after the feast by the lake, and bring your cloak."

Harry gave a grin, "Sure," he whispered back.

"Could you guys be any more obvious?" I said, rolling my eyes, sliding the compartment door open

Harry gave a little smirk, "Not as much as you and Fred"

I gave a loud gasp as everyone started to snicker.

Ron started to laugh, "Koatha, do you think we're really that stupid? We saw you two this morning. Mum didn't notice of course," he said, adding the last bit when he saw the look of horror on my face.

I gave a small groan, "How could I be so stupid!"

Hermione and Elyse gave a small pat on my back, Elyse whispered in my ear, "Don't listen to them, they're boys, it's what they do." Hermione gave a small smile and nodded.

I grabbed Suraya, and headed out of the compartment.

"Koatha, chill!" she said, grabbing my robes to slow me down.

"Suraya, Mrs. Weasley might've gotten angry at me!" I said, frantically.

"Do you really think Mrs. Weasley would be angry to see you in the same bed as Fred? She adores you!" Suraya said softly.

I gave a long sigh, "Oh alright." And decided to not think about it anymore.

We passed through several compartment, till I spotted two girls chatting and laughing in the compartment a few feet ahead of us.

"That's them," I said, pointing towards them.

"Well, Roger's right here," she said, pointing to the compartment right besides her, "I'll see ya tonight" and gave a little wave.

I hurried over to the compartment at the end where I spotted them. I slid the door open and was immediately toppled over as Megan and Mona gave me a hug.

Megan started to talk quicker than usual, "KOATHA! We've missed you! We heard about the World cup, are you okay? Did anyone else get injured?"

"Megs, give the girl a break, let her sit down and catch her breath," Mona said, grinning at me.

"Aw, I've missed you ladies too. I'm good. And no, no one else got hurt very badly. Just a few scrapes and bruises. How was your summer? You stopped sending an owl a few weeks ago Megan," I said, glancing at Megan and began to lift my left foot onto the seat across me.

"Oh yes, about that. I was vacationing in Greece with my dad's family. One of my cousins has a fear of birds and gets freaked out by owls, so Dad told me not to correspond for the last few weeks," she said, rolling her eyes.

"And you, Mona?" I asked.

"Oh summer was good, I actually went to Hogsmeade with George, he had some deal with Zonko's." she said with a smile. George was Mona's boyfriend. They've been into each other since our second year and started going out last year.

"Oh that's cool. What are they up to anyways? The last few weeks I've spent at the Burrow, they were pretty quiet." I said, referring to the Weasley twins.

"I have no clue, but I did hear something about business. George said I'll find out soon enough. And speaking of twins, what's with you and Fred? I heard some juicy stuff about you two that involves a bed," she smirked.

"What? You already know?" I said, shocked.

"Of course we know Koatha! Now spill all the dirty details!" said Megan excitedly.

"There are no dirty details, we just happen to fall asleep in the same bed Megan," I said, glaring at them.

"No dirty details?" she said, with a derisive smirk on her face, "Yeah, sure, so what happened before you fell asleep?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I recounted the whole evening for them, pausing for a few seconds in between to let them gasp and squeal.

"Okay, so lemme get this straight, you _felt_ something brush against your cheeks?" Mona asked after I finished recounting.

"Yes," I replied meekly.

"Oh my gosh, I bet he kissed you!" said Megan, her almond shaped brown eyes twinkling.

"You think he did?" I asked, blushing with embarrassment.

"Think? We _know_ he did!" said Mona.

Before we got to analyze the different possibilities of what might've brushed against my cheeks, a long, lean figure appeared at out compartment door. He had white blonde hair, a thin, pointed pale face, and grey eyes. _Draco Malfoy. _And of course he had his two cronies at each side, Crabbe and Goyle, two large goons.

"Malfoy," I said, gritting my teeth, "what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Well, well, Mudblood, in case you didn't notice, I was just merely passing by. Shame the Death Eaters haven't managed to permanently injure you at the World Cup," he said, glancing at my bandaged leg.

"Oh yes, it's a shame that your father's too stupid to hurt a 14 year old," I said dryly. Mona snickered.

"Don't you dare to talk about my father that way, Sharif" he sputtered angrily, pulling out his wand. Before he got the chance to use it, he's face was suddenly filled with furry bat wings. I gave a loud snicker. He shrieked and tripped while trying to run away from our compartment. Crabbe and Goyle also had furry bat wings sprouting all over their faces, and they too tripped and were on top of Malfoy. Megan gave a loud gasp, and ran to where they were. She pushed Crabbe and Goyle off Malfoy and pulled out her wand, muttering a counter curse. The furry bat wings weren't on Malfoy's face anymore, and he got up instantly. He gave Megan a glare and muttered,

"Thanks Mudblood."

He muttered the counter curse on Crabbe and Goyle, and they too were free of the furry bat wings. They immediately ran off.

"Aw Megs! That took me the whole summer to master at," said a voice behind me. I quickly turned around. It was Fred.

"Hey Fred, that was some nice jinx there," said Mona, smiling at her boyfriend's twin.

"Why thank you Mona," Fred grinned, "it was the only thing that came to mind when I saw that Malfoy was going to curse Koatha. I had to stop him."

"You did it for me?" I asked, surprised, and blushing at the same time.

"Yes, of course. I can't let him hurt you," he said, smiling at me.

Mona gave a big grin and I blushed even harder.

"But Megan here had to fix him up, being the good girl she is," Fred said, trying to look hurt except we could clearly see the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Megs, why did you do it?" I asked curiously.

"Koko, he could've gotten in trouble! You know what Malfoy's like," she said, trying hard not to blush. When she does that, it means she's lying. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"But the weird thing is that Malfoy thanked you. He's never nice!" said Mona.

Fred pulled a piece of parchment from the pocket of his robes.

"You ladies better get ready, we'll be there soon, I expect," he said, looking out the compartment window, "oh and Koatha, this is for you," he handed the parchment over to me and, gave a little wink before he walked off. I stared at the parchment.

"_For me?"_ I wondered, "_But who would give me a note now?"_

Apparently Megan thought the same, "Oh gosh! Open it!" she said. I quickly opened the parchment and immediately recognized the neat yet slightly messy scrawl.

_**Koatha,**_

_**Meet me tonight at midnight in the empty classroom on the fourth floor, by the goblin painting. Make sure you're alone.**_

_**Fred**_

Megan and Mona gave a little squeal.

"Oh my gosh! He wants to meet you tonight alone. That's so romantic!" said Megan excitedly.

"Oooh wonder what he wants, maybe to finish some unfinished business?" said Mona, giving me a little wink. I blushed furiously, stuffing the letter into my pockets.

"C'mon, we gotta change, you guys," I said, still red.


End file.
